<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>...you found a blue diary... by DemonAngelSakina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456113">...you found a blue diary...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonAngelSakina/pseuds/DemonAngelSakina'>DemonAngelSakina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction, Diary/Journal, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Japanese Character(s), Kids in Adult Situations, Mentally unstable character(s), Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Several character deaths, Start Of Darkness, improper method of dealing with bullies, inspired by Children of the Corn, inspired by Fatal Frame, mad love relationships, this is messed up, twist ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonAngelSakina/pseuds/DemonAngelSakina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>(August 1, 1996)<br/>I hate her. I hate Asou Minako... </i><br/>...<br/>Or...author seriously needs to stop watching all horror-game LPs featuring psycho kids.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OKAY!!!<br/>WARNING RIGHT NOW.<br/>This is pretty messed up and I need to stop watching horror movies and horror LPs featuring psycho kids.<br/>Please read all tags thoroughly BEFORE continuing.<br/>I don't know where the fuck this came from but I think being isolated by my friends has screwed my brain up.<br/>Again...this is messed up but please don't report.<br/>I warned for the worst.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(August 1, 1996)<br/>I hate her. I hate Asou Minako.<br/>She attacked Keiko today. She attacked my six-year-old sister. Why? Because Keiko fell into a puddle and splashed 'muddy water' on Asou's expensive new shoes. Because of a pair of shoes, Asou, a twelve-year-old, beat my little sister in the face with a rock.<br/>Keiko had to be rushed to the hospital in the city. She's okay, but she had to have emergency surgery. Keiko's half-blind now and will carry the scars on her face for life.<br/>Dad complained to Asou-san, but he said that it was Keiko's fault for 'ruining' Asou's shoes.<br/>I hate Asou Minako. I will make her pay for hurting Keiko.</p>
<p>(August 3, 1996)<br/>I saw the drifter in town again. He was playing his guitar on the steps of the meeting hall. I want to learn to play guitar like him.<br/>Asou stalked past with Kiyohara. Kiyohara liked the drifter's song and gave him some money, but Asou got angry. Asou smacked Kiyohara and dragged her away. Kiyohara was begging for mercy, but Asou kept hitting her and twisting her arm.<br/>I saw Kiyohara later and one of her hands was red. She told me that Asou had punished her for being nice to the drifter by holding her hand under the scalding water from the tap. Kayako said it was her own fault for disobeying Asou. Her arm was bruised too.<br/>I don't understand why everyone lets Asou do things like this! Is it just because her parents are rich? Does money really mean that Asou is allowed to torture all of us kids like we're her slaves? Why is it all so unfair?!</p>
<p>(August 5, 1996)<br/>Kurosawa Mio came up to me today at the creek. She told me that a lot of the other kids were having a meeting at the pond and asked if I wanted to join. When I asked her why, she said that they were discussing what to do about Asou.<br/>I went to the meeting.</p>
<p>(August 6, 1996)<br/>All of us kids made a plan yesterday. We're all going to teach Asou a lesson.<br/>We planned everything out and Hino Makoto found us a good hiding spot for Asou's lesson. All we need to do now is get her away from the village and completely alone.<br/>Asou will pay and Keiko will be avenged.</p>
<p>(August 9, 1996)<br/>I managed to talk Kayako into getting Asou to leave the village and go to the pond. Kayako doesn't want to help us because she's afraid of Asou, but Himura Kaito promised her that all she has to do is get Asou to the pond then leave and not look back. Kayako agreed.<br/>I think Kayako has a crush on Kaito. I can understand it if she does because he's as cool as the drifter even though he's twelve like me.<br/>I wonder if Kaito likes playing Tekken. I think I'll invite him over tomorrow night and see.</p>
<p>(August 10, 1996)<br/>Everything went perfectly.<br/>Kayako got Asou to go to the pond and all of us were waiting behind the trees.<br/>Asou started berating and hitting Kayako. She hit Kayako in the face so hard that she bled. Mio looked so happy when Kayako fought back against Asou then left.<br/>We all came out of hiding and grabbed Asou and she screamed for Kayako. I thought Kayako would changed her mind and turn around, but she kept walking back to the village.<br/>We tied Asou up and locked her in an old fishing hut overnight. Yamino Umeko put a pillowcase over Asou's head before we left.<br/>Kaito came over and played Tekken with me. We tied on wins before he headed home.</p>
<p>(August 11, 1996)<br/>Today was Asou's first lesson.<br/>We all took turns beating and kicking her. She cried a lot and begged us to stop, but how many times did all of us cry and beg her to stop and she still kept going? How many times did Keiko, or even Kayako, or any of our little brothers and sisters beg her to stop and she still hurt them because she believed she was right?!<br/>Mio and Umeko cut off all of her expensive clothing and burned them in front of her. I think they made her swallow her necklaces, earrings, and rings but I don't know what they did with her bracelet.<br/>Makoto dumped a pot of hot water on her like she did to him last month. She screamed and cried and he laughed at her like she laughed at him.<br/>We tied her up again and put the pillowcase back on her head before we left.<br/>Her parents are going around the village asking about her. I hope Kayako keeps her mouth shut.</p>
<p>(August 12, 1996)<br/>Today was mostly yesterday's lesson just without Mio and Umeko destroying any clothing or jewelry. Umeko did have Kaito, Makoto, and a couple of the other guys help hold Asou down so that Umeko could cut all of Asou's hair off.<br/>Asou looks so funny naked and bald.<br/>She cried again and said she was sorry for all that she did to us, but we all know she's lying. Mio told her as much when she slapped her for crying.<br/>I think Mio is really cute. I think I'll ask her out after we're done with Asou.</p>
<p>(August 13, 1996)<br/>The drifter left town today. It's too quiet in the village without his guitar playing, but I'll get a guitar of my own and fill the silence.<br/>We started in on Asou's lessons like before, but Mio stopped us and said she had an idea for how we could really punish Asou.<br/>Mio pushed Asou onto her back in front of us and pulled Asou's legs apart. Mio told us that she'd read a few dirty manga and knew exactly how to rape a girl.<br/>Asou started screaming again. She was begging us not to, but Mio screamed at her that she deserved it for raping Mio's twin sister, Mai.<br/>None of us knew about that, but we all knew that Mai had killed herself two months ago.<br/>Umeko said that she was fine with it because she was curious about girls like that. Kaito and Makoto laughed and agreed to go through with it because they saw nothing wrong with having a 'rich girl' as their firsts. The other kids were all for it after Mio convinced them.<br/>I decided not to because I want my first time to be with a special girl in the future. Maybe Mio because her smile is so pretty.</p>
<p>(August 14, 1996)<br/>Asou didn't scream today.<br/>She still cried and begged for us to let her go. She kept trying to convince us that she was sorry for what she did to all of us, but we ignored her. She's a liar.<br/>She deserves all of this for everything she's done to all of us.<br/>She abuses Kayako who's too scared to defend herself. She dumped boiling hot water on Makoto for no reason and laughed at the scars she left behind. She raped Mio's sister, even if I don't fully get how, and caused Mai to kill herself. She shoved Kaito's little brother, Shin, down a hill and caused him to break his leg. She attacked Keiko! Over a pair of shoes!<br/>She hurt all of us and our sisters and brothers and who knows how many other kids for nothing but her own sick games! She deserves to be punished!</p>
<p>(August 15, 1996)<br/>It's been five days now and I'm bored.<br/>Asou doesn't scream anymore. She barely cries or begs unless one of the guys or girls decides to 'play' with her. That means 'rape'. We had to come up with a codeword for it because one of the other girls thought the word just 'sounds ugly'.<br/>Sometimes she cries out when we throw hot water on her, but it barely lasts. Makoto suggested shoving her face into buckets of cold water and holding her there.<br/>It worked and she started struggling and begging whenever we shoved her head into the bucket and pulled it back out.<br/>Umeko's taken to dumping a bucket of water on Asou to clean her up before we tie her up and leave for the night. Good thing too because Asou was starting to smell.<br/>I finally asked Mio out when we were leaving the hut. We're going to have a picnic at the pond tomorrow afternoon before Asou's next lesson.</p>
<p>(August 16, 1996)<br/>My date with Mio went great. She kissed me on the cheek and insisted on holding my hand when we walked to the hut later.<br/>Kaito congratulated us when we walked in. Makoto and Umeko stopped trying to drown Asou long enough to say that Mio and I looked cute together.<br/>The rest of the kids said they were happy for us then started arguing over whose turn it was to handle Asou's lessons. I told them to all just stop arguing and go for her all at once.<br/>Asou screamed, but I didn't care because Mio wanted to sit with me and discuss our next date.</p>
<p>(August 17, 1996)<br/>Asou's parents offered up a huge reward for information on Asou. The adults are combing the woods trying to find her, but I think they're just doing it for the money.<br/>When I met up with everyone at the hut, I told them that we'd get caught sooner rather than later and that we needed to finish this. No one was happy and no one wanted to let Asou go.<br/>Asou asked if that meant she got to go home and I told her no because we all knew that she would tell on us. She looked scared again and started begging for us to let her go. She swore she wouldn't tell anyone...but we all know she was lying.<br/>Kaito, Makoto, and a couple of the guys held her on her knees while I put a rope around her neck and tied the rope to a stick. She cried and begged but I twisted the stick until it tightened the rope enough to make her stop talking. Umeko and the rest of the kids kept watch to make sure no one came near the hut.<br/>I never knew that choking a person to death took so long. My arms are still sore.</p>
<p>(August 18, 1996)<br/>Kaito, Makoto, and I snuck out after midnight to get Asou's body.<br/>After I choked Asou, Umeko snuck home and brought us back an old suitcase that she had dug out of her parents' attic. She told us that they wouldn't miss it.<br/>It was a pain getting Asou's body in the suitcase then because who knew a dead body was so heavy? We had to do it though, because Mio said that bodies go stiff and all after they sit for a while.<br/>Getting the suitcase from the hut to the old village well was even more of a pain. Makoto was sure that we would be caught, but Kaito kissed him to shut him up. If they're together, that's cool. It may break Kayako's heart, but still.<br/>We dumped the whole suitcase into the well and made a break for it because we were sure the noise attracted someone's attention.</p>
<p>(August 20, 1996)<br/>They finally found Asou in the well.<br/>All of the adults put on a good show of being horrified and upset, but us kids know the truth. They're all happy she's gone.<br/>Her parents are still screaming about 'justice' and called in police from the city to investigate, but Makoto is sure that they won't find anything. The water in the old well would have destroyed any evidence and Umeko was thorough in cleaning the body last time.<br/>The only bad thing was that Kayako fainted when she was told by her parents that Asou was dead. Her parents rushed her to the big hospital in the city. Mom said that Kiyohara-san told her that the doctors said that Kayako was in a coma. I hope she'll be okay and wake up soon.</p>
<p>(August 25, 1996)<br/>Kayako's father came back to pack up his family's house. He told Dad that they are moving to the city to stay close to Kayako while she's in the hospital. Dad wished Kiyohara-san well and told him that we all hope for Kayako to make a speedy recovery.<br/>The city police are still investigating, but we're sure that they won't find anything.<br/>Kaito and Makoto are pretty much dating I think, which is fine. I think they'll be happy together.<br/>I asked Mio to go to the city with me to see a movie. She said yes and we asked Kaito and Makoto to double-date with us. We're going by bus later tonight. It's going to be great!</p>
<p>(August 26, 1996)<br/>Umeko is dead. She was found drowned in her bathtub.<br/>Mio's worried that Asou has become on onryo and is after us. She's probably right.<br/>Kaito's parents are planning to leave the village, but he doesn't want to lose Makoto. Makoto doesn't want to lose Kaito either and I think they may be planning to run away. I think it's stupid since they could just do a long-distance thing, but it's their lives.<br/>Mom and Dad are planning for me and Keiko to go stay with our grandparents up North. I told Mio and she was sad, but she promised me that we'd write and stay in touch. She wants to marry me one day and I want to marry her.</p>
<p>(September 1, 1996)<br/>Kaito and Makoto got on the bus and left last night. Their parents are trying to get the police to open a pair of missing persons cases on them, but the Asous are demanding that all resources need to focus on their daughter.<br/>Mom and Dad are going to take the bus with Keiko and I to our grandparents' house then they'll return to the village. I hope Mio will be okay in the village without me.</p>
<p>(September 5, 1996)<br/>I called Mio in the village today and she told me that three more kids are dead. All three were drowned somehow.<br/>Mio told me that Kaito and Makoto's parents gave up and left the village. I wonder how Kaito and Makoto are. I hope they're happy together wherever they ran to.<br/>I asked if Mio heard anything else about Umeko's parents and she told me that both of them had moved out of the village the day after I left. I hope they're alright, but they probably are not.<br/>I asked Mio what her family was planning to do and she told me that they were moving North too, a city away from me.<br/>We're going to meet up after she gets here. I can hardly wait!</p>
<p>(October 1, 1996)<br/>I hate him. I hate Kitagawa Masao.<br/>I told Mio how much I hate him and she smiled at me. Mio kissed me and told me not to worry because we both know how to handle people we hate.<br/>I love Mio so much. She's perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ...you found a green diary...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>(July 12, 1996)<br/>I HATE ASOU MINAKO!!!<br/>I don't even know her and I hate her! I hate her!...</i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know why this idea wouldn't leave me alone but I ended up writing a second 'diary' during my lunch break yesterday and I'm posting it during my lunch break today.<br/>I may end up writing at least three more of these if this keeps up.<br/>WARNING AHEAD:<br/>Mad love preteen love between one boy for another boy.<br/>All prior warnings from tags and previous chapter still exist.<br/>I'm going back to my daily minimum wage drudgery.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(July 12, 1996)<br/>I HATE ASOU MINAKO!!!<br/>I don't even know her and I hate her! I hate her!<br/>I didn't even think that she knew me and she attacked me yesterday! She emptied a pot of boiling water over my head from the second floor window of her house! I was just walking by! I didn't do anything!<br/>My neck and back and shoulders and everything hurts even with the medicines and the doctor said that I'm going to have scars.<br/>I hate Asou! I wish something horrible would happen to her!</p><p>(August 1, 1996)<br/>I heard that Asou attacked Sasuraibito Keiko today. Keiko is just a little kid. She didn't deserve to be beaten by Asou over those damn shoes.<br/>I asked around and was told that the Sasuraibito family are at the hospital in the city. I hope Keiko will be okay. She's just a kid.<br/>I wish something bad would happen to Asou. If the gods are just, they will make something bad happen to her.</p><p>(August 5, 1996)<br/>Kurosawa Mio stopped by my house earlier to invite me to the pond where a bunch of kids were having a meeting about what to do about Asou.<br/>Mio must be crazy if she thought I would refuse to go.<br/>I want someone to do something about Asou. She needs to be taught a lesson!</p><p>(August 6, 1996)<br/>We all came up with a plan yesterday. I think it's foolproof.<br/>Earlier this morning, I found the perfect hiding place for us to carry out the plan. No one would ever investigate the old fishing hut by the old part of the creek. Sure it's half caved in from dead branches, but it's perfect. Himura Kaito and Sauraibito Shinobu said so.<br/>Next step is for Kaito and Shinobu to figure out how we're going to get Asou here.<br/>I can hardly wait!</p><p>(August 10, 1996)<br/>Everything went so much better than I even hoped!<br/>I don't know how Kaito and Shinobu convince Kiyohara to help us, but I will gladly accept it! She had better keep her mouth shut though.<br/>It was a lot of work to get Asou back to the hut, but all of us managed it.<br/>Kaito managed to get Asou tied up and Yamino Umeko put a pillowcase over her head before we left, but I didn't want to leave! I wanted to get started, but Shinobu said for us to wait until tomorrow before he went off with Kaito.<br/>I don't know why, but I wish Kaito hadn't gone off with Shinobu.</p><p>(August 11, 1996)<br/>When we all got to the hut today, Shinobu announced that it was time for Asou's first lesson.<br/>I wanted to go first so badly! I want her to pay for the scars she put on me! But everyone said that Shinobu and Kaito deserved the first round because of what Asou did to their younger siblings. After that, everyone got a turn at beating and kicking Asou. Mio and Umeko worked together and cut off all of Asou's clothes to burn in front of her, then they force fed her all of her jewelry except that stupid bracelet that she's always bragging about. I don't know what they did with it.<br/>Asou wouldn't stop screaming and crying the whole time. It was so annoying.<br/>At least I got an extra turn to throw hot water on her like she'd done to me. I couldn't stop laughing.<br/>When we were done, we tied Asou up and Umeko put the pillowcase back over her head, then we all left.</p><p>(August 12, 1996)<br/>Umeko cut off all of Asou's hair today. I couldn't stop laughing at how funny she looked bald.<br/>Asou cried again and begged to go home. She even tried to apologize and promise that she wouldn't hurt us anymore, but Mio slapped her and told her that we all know she's a liar.<br/>When we were done with Asou today, I asked Kaito if he wanted to hang out at my house and he said yes. <br/>We watched a couple of movies before he went home because his younger brother likes for him to read to him before bed even though Shin is ten years old. I didn't know he likes horror movies so much. If I watch more horror movies, maybe Kaito will like me more.</p><p>(August 13, 1996)<br/>Mio told us, today, why she hates Asou so much. Asou raped Mio's twin sister, Mai, and caused Mai to kill herself two months ago.<br/>I don't get how a girl can rape another girl, but Kaito said it could happen so I believe him.<br/>Then Mio told us how to rape Asou. Shinobu said he wasn't interested, but Umeko was and Kaito wanted to, so I agreed because I wanted to be like Kaito.<br/>Weird thing? Even after doing it, I don't understand the appeal of sex with girls. <br/>Maybe Kaito can explain it to me.</p><p>(August 14, 1996)<br/>Asou's been quieter since yesterday's lesson and it's so boring!<br/>I'm just sitting here, trying to figure out something that will make her do something like she did the first two days.<br/>Maybe if I come up with something really good, Kaito will be impressed with me!</p><p>(August 15, 1996)<br/>The only time Asou cries or does anything really is if the other kids decide to 'play' with her. I don't get why one of the girls said that we need a codeword for 'rape' but whatever. Girls are just weird, I guess.<br/>I told everyone that we could start drowning Asou in buckets of cold water to make her responsive and everyone agreed. It worked! Shinobu looked pleased, Mio and Umeko were so happy and complimenting my idea, and Kaito smiled at me and patted my shoulder. He even told me that he was impressed!<br/>I impressed Himura Kaito! I impressed the coolest kid in the village!</p><p>(August 16, 1996)<br/>Shinobu's dating Mio. I'm happy for them because it means that neither of them will try to take Kaito away from me.<br/>We finished with Asou's daily lesson and Kaito told me to follow him. He even took my hand in his.<br/>We walked in the woods until we got to an ruined building. I don't know what it used to be and Kaito never answered when I asked him, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that once we got there, Kaito kissed me! Kaito kissed me on the mouth like in a movie!<br/>He told me I was perfect for him and that he wanted me to stay with him always.<br/>I'm so happy! Of course I said yes.<br/>I'm dating Kaito!</p><p>(August 17, 1996)<br/>Shinobu showed up today to tell us that we needed to finish with Asou. No one wanted to and no one wanted to let her go.<br/>She started talking again, thinking that we would let her go, but Shinobu said that he never said that. Asou started begging and crying and everything, but Shinobu told Kaito, me, and a couple of other boys to hold her still. Once we got her on her knees, Shinobu ordered Umeko and the others to stand watch outside to make sure none of the adults searching for Asou found us.<br/>Mio sat down in front of Asou to watch when Shinobu put a rope around Asou's neck. Shinobu tied the rope to a stick then started to twist the stick to tighten the rope until Asou finally shut up.<br/>Umeko left for a while and came back with an old suitcase for us to put the body in. We all agreed that Shinobu, Kaito, and I would come back at midnight to get rid of the body then we all left.</p><p>(August 18, 1996)<br/>KAITO KISSED ME!!! IN PUBLIC!!!<br/>Well...okay, it was only in front of Shinobu while we were dumping Asou's corpse into the old village well that nobody uses, but it still counts.<br/>After we dumped the suitcase into the well, Kaito took my hand in his and offered to take me home and, I admit, it was not a nighttime stroll like in an anime since we were running to avoid being seen, but it still counts!<br/>Shinobu said he was happy for us then left. I'm glad he knows that Kaito is mine and not his.</p><p>(August 20, 1996)<br/>Kaito told me that Umeko told him that the adults finally found Asou in the well. <br/>He said that Umeko wasn't telling him something, but I'm sure it's not important. But when I said that, Kaito got angry with me and shoved me into the wall and said that I didn't know that. I...I was scared of Kaito because I only heard him talk so angry to Asou before.<br/>Kaito let me go and hugged me again. He petted my hair and said that he was sorry for scaring me.<br/>Shinobu called us all to a meeting and I told him that the city police wouldn't find any evidence because of the well water and everyone seemed fine with that.<br/>Mio told us that Kiyohara had been rushed to the hospital in the city because she fainted after hearing Asou was dead.<br/>Kiyohara had better not tell on us.</p><p>(August 25, 1996)<br/>Shinobu and Mio invited Kaito and I on a double-date to the movies in the city. It was great!<br/>Shinobu and Mio were cuddling in the seats next to us on the bus and even at the theater. I was jealous at first, but then Kaito pulled me to him and told me to not be stupid. I got my cuddles too...though I cannot remember the movie. Oh well. I do remember that Kaito fed me candy while we were in the theater.<br/>I think Kaito, Shinobu, and Mio talked about something involving the Kiyoharas when we were riding back to the village, but I don't remember. I'm sure Kaito will tell me if it was anything important.</p><p>(August 26, 1996)<br/>Umeko drowned in her bathtub last night and Mio thinks it's because Asou turned into an onryo and is after us. I think it's stupid.<br/>Kaito took me to our spot at the old building today and told me that his parents are planning to move his whole family out of the village. I was so sad and angry and I wanted to yell and scream, but Kaito just hugged me. He kissed me again and again, told me over and over how much he loves me, and he told me that he has a plan.<br/>We're going to run away together.<br/>We told Shinobu, who thinks we're being stupid but he supports us, and Mio, who asked if we were going to try to run on foot or if we were going to be smart and take the bus. I don't know what we'll do. Kaito will figure it out.</p><p>(August 31, 1996)<br/>Kaito said for me to pack a single bag because he's taking me away from the village tonight.<br/>I don't know where we're going, but Kaito will figure everything out. He said that we'll go somewhere where no one will know us, where no one will watch us, and where we can be happy together. He says that he'll never let me go because I'm his and his alone.<br/>I know I'll be fine wherever we go because Kaito will handle everything because he loves me and I love him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like this kid is like a preteen, male version of a particularly crazy version of Harley Quinn and I'm not sure if I'm okay with that. No offense to Harley because I absolutely love her.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ...you found a red diary...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><i>(June 20, 1996)</i><br/>I hate Asou Minako and I swear that I will make her pay for this.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, same chapter warnings as previous and all tag warnings apply.<br/>Also, there's some references to homophobia from parents in this one as well as some other things that may or may not be triggering towards some people.<br/>I have warned you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(June 20, 1996)<br/>
I hate Asou Minako and I swear that I will make her pay for this.<br/>
Asou attacked me in the woods with a knife.<br/>
I didn't even see her until after I felt the pain in my back and heard her laughing at me. Her reason? She wanted to know what it felt like to stab someone.<br/>
I don't remember much after because of the pain, and probably the blood loss since she pulled the knife back out and left, but I somehow made it back to the village.<br/>
I woke up only a few days ago in this hospital room. Mom said that I'm in the city.<br/>
I told my parents about what Asou did and Mom said that Asou-san had already paid for everything.<br/>
I don't care about money or if my treatment is paid for. I care about if that bitch is going to be punished for attacking me, damnit.</p><p>(July 26, 1996)<br/>
I thought that I could not hate Asou Minako more than I already do, but I was wrong.<br/>
She attacked Shin earlier today. She attacked my ten-year-old brother. SHE attacked MY ten-year-old brother!<br/>
From what Shin told me at the city hospital, Asou shoved him down an embankment earlier in the afternoon and caused him to break his leg. When he'd managed to crawl to the top, she kicked him back down. He doesn't remember how long she did this before he couldn't crawl up the embankment again. A group of older kids found him after she'd left and got Shin back to the village so he could be treated.<br/>
At the hospital, I went to get a drink, but when I got back, Asou-san was there and writing a check. He shoved the check into my Dad's face and told him that they weren't liable anymore for what Asou did to Shin.<br/>
I hate the Asous.</p><p>(August 1, 1996)<br/>
I was listening to the drifter playing his guitar today when I overheard some kids saying that Sasuraibito Keiko was almost beaten to death with a rock by Asou Minako.<br/>
My first thought was 'finally someone will deal with her', but then I remembered how her parents just threw 'hush money' at mine for her stabbing me in the back and for her assault on Shin. Those two rich pigs will probably do the same thing to make Sasuraibito-chan's parents 'forget' about how their six-year-old was attacked by that bitch.<br/>
I really hate that bitch. Someone needs to do something about her.<br/>
Hell, maybe I should do something about her.</p><p>(August 3, 1996)<br/>
I was listening to the drifter again when I saw Kiyohara being beaten and dragged away by Asou. Kiyohara was begging for mercy and crying from how Asou was twisting her arm and hitting her.<br/>
No one intervened at all. Some of the adults just stared or turned around and pretended that they didn't see or hear anything.<br/>
What the fuck is wrong with the people in this village? Why won't anyone ever stop her? Are they that scared of her parents' money? Or are they just that desperate for it? Someone needs to get off their ass and do something.</p><p>(August 5, 1996)<br/>
Kurosawa Mio told me that a group of kids Asou had attacked were meeting at the pond to discuss what to do about her. I only went along because, if anything, maybe I could find someone I could pin blame on later when I finally did something about Asou to avenge both Shin and myself.<br/>
I wasn't expecting to see Sasuraibito Shinobu, Yamino Umeko, and Hino Makoto there, but I probably should have. After what Asou did to Keiko, it made sense that Shinobu would want revenge. It made sense for Makoto to want revenge considering what the bitch had done to him.<br/>
It didn't make sense for Umeko to be there, but then again, it wasn't my concern. Everyone probably had their reasons for hating Asou.</p><p>(August 6, 1996)<br/>
We all made a plan yesterday to teach Asou a lesson or several.<br/>
Makoto met up with all of us earlier today to tell us that he'd found an abandoned fishing hut that we could use as a hiding place. It was weirdly adorable to watch how he was bouncing around while he told us about it, but I didn't like seeing Mio pat him on the head when she praised him for his effort.<br/>
Actually, I'm not even sure why I felt angry when she touched Makoto.</p><p>(August 9, 1996)<br/>
Shinobu dragged me with him to help convince Kiyohara to help us. I told him that she was too scared of Asou and wouldn't, but he was certain that, at least, she could be talked into getting Asou away from the village so that the rest of us could capture her.<br/>
Turned out, I was right and Kiyohara was too scared, but she ended up agreeing to get Asou to the pond and then leaving her there, but she only agreed after I told her that getting the bitch there and leaving was all that she would need to do.<br/>
I think that she has a crush on me, and Shinobu's smirk when we left only confirmed that he'd suspected it and that was why he'd brought me.<br/>
Smug ass.</p><p>(August 10, 1996)<br/>
Everything went so perfectly that I half-expected something to go wrong before we even got to the hut.<br/>
Kiyohara did her part even though I was sure that she would turn around and spoil everything when Asou screamed after her we grabbed the bitch, but I guess Asou beating obedience into Kiyohara worked out in our favor. Asou beating on Kiyohara right before she walked away probably didn't hurt our luck either, now that I think about it.<br/>
After we got to the hut, we tied Asou up and Umeko put a pillowcase over Asou's head since Shinobu said that we'd start on Asou's lessons tomorrow. I wanted to start today, as I'm sure everyone did, but Shinobu and Mio seem to be the leaders on this even if I don't know when that part happened.<br/>
When we were leaving, Shinobu asked me to come over to his house to play Tekken. Admittedly, it wasn't a bad way to spend a night and it's nice to know that I have an actual challenge from someone in this village when it comes to video games.</p><p>(August 11, 1996)<br/>
Today was Asou's first lesson on why being a bitch to so many people for so long is such a bad thing.<br/>
Everyone let Shinobu and I go first then we all took turns beating her, cursing her, and even spitting on her. She cried and begged us to stop and all I could think was how many times did Shin cry and beg her to stop when she attacked him? My little brother will have to use a cane for life just to get around because of how badly she caused his leg to be mangled! Hell, from what Shinobu had told us, his little sister is half-blind now and will be carrying the scars on her face for the rest of her life because of Asou.<br/>
Mio and Umeko cut off all of Asou's clothes and burned them while Umeko suggested throwing Asou onto the fire to most of the girls excited approval, until Shinobu nixed that idea. After a while, Mio and Umeko forced Asou to swallow all of her jewelry except for that stupid, expensive bracelet Asou always flaunted in people's faces as proof that she was better than them. I don't know what they did with it, but who cares?<br/>
Makoto threw a pot of hot water on Asou and demanded to know if she was still laughing about it since she'd done the same to him and thought it was funny. His eyes looked so weirdly pretty when he was screaming at her to laugh about it. His laughing after was kind of cute. It's weird that another boy is so cute.</p><p>(August 12, 1996)<br/>
I spoke to the drifter this morning and he told me that today was his last day here. I asked him where he was going but he just grinned and said 'wherever the music takes me'. I'm gonna miss him. He was pretty cool, even if I'm sure he's smoking something other than tobacco in those cigarettes of his.<br/>
After talking to the drifter, I found Shinobu and told him that I'd be late getting to the hut today because I'd promised Shin that I would play a few games with him. Shinobu told me that it was fine. He admitted that the reason that he had been late yesterday was because Keiko had wanted him to read her a story.<br/>
When I finally got to the hut, Umeko asked me to help hold Asou down so that she could cut all of Asou's hair off. I don't really care why she wanted to do it, but whatever. I will admit, I liked hearing Makoto laugh when the bitch was finally bald.<br/>
When we were leaving, Makoto asked me if I wanted to go to his house and watch a movie or two. I agreed, but I made sure that I told him that I like horror movies. He agreed, but I had a hunch at the time that he actually hates horror movies and was only agreeing to watch them with me because I wanted to watch them. That hunch was confirmed later by how he was cowering and hiding his eyes most of the time. He even ended up practically in my lap more than once.<br/>
It was so adorable. I definitely want to spend more time with him.</p><p>(August 13, 1996)<br/>
Mio taught us all how to rape a girl today. Apparently, she'd learned from reading dirty manga.<br/>
At first, I was confused why Mio even suggested it, but then she screamed over Asou's sobbing and begging that Asou had raped Mio's sister Mai<br/>
Everyone went quiet at that. We all knew that Mai had died a couple a couple of months ago, but Mio confirmed today that her twin's death was a suicide brought on by the trauma of Asou raping Mai.<br/>
Umeko told Mio to tell her what to do, saying that she was curious about doing that stuff with girls. I decided to participate since there wasn't really anything to lose by doing what Mio suggested, well, nothing but my virginity I suppose. I was surprised when Makoto ended up agreeing to join in but, at the time, I just shrugged it off. Most of the kids were agreeing to join in, so why wouldn't he? In retrospect, I'm wondering why he agreed since he didn't look like he was enjoying it. I wonder if he was regretting it or feeling guilty.<br/>
Shinobu openly passed because he didn't think Asou was worth it to him. I'm not sure why Mio didn't participate beyond telling all of us how to do it, but whatever.<br/>
In all honesty, I didn't see the appeal until I was watching Makoto. I wonder how it would be to do that stuff with him instead?<br/>
Maybe Mio has some dirty manga that could tell me how to do that stuff with Makoto? I'll ask her tomorrow.</p><p>(August 14, 1996)<br/>
I asked Mio about the manga earlier today and, turns out, she had quite a few. I asked her how exactly she had bought them without her parents knowing and all she said was that her parents never cared about what she did, and that they cared even less after Mai's death.<br/>
I feel bad for Mio, but she just laughed it off when I told her so. She said that it never bothered her before and that it doesn't bother her now.<br/>
I told Shinobu that I was staying home today and asked him to get someone to kick Asou a few times for me. He said that was fine and I think he just assumed that I had something planned with Shin.<br/>
Admittedly, I did spend time with Shin, but I'm going to spent the rest of the night focusing on those manga.</p><p>(August 15, 1996)<br/>
Makoto came up with the idea of trying to drown Asou in buckets of cold water to make her responsive since the bitch has been so quiet for the last two days. I'm honestly impressed that his idea worked and when I told him so he was practically bouncing when he smiled at me. I swear, his smile has got to be the cutest thing that I've ever seen.<br/>
That settles it. I know exactly what I want.<br/>
Makoto will be mine.</p><p>(August 16, 1996)<br/>
Shinobu and Mio came into the hut holding hands. I'm glad the two of them are dating because the looks they were giving each other was starting to make me want to lock them in a room until they sorted things out. They just sat together and talked while everyone else gave Asou her daily lesson, but I noticed how Makoto would look at how happy Shinobu and Mio were, and then glance at me when he thought that I wasn't looking. I couldn't take it anymore.<br/>
When we were leaving, I asked Makoto to go for a walk with me. He practically bounced when he agreed and he looked so cute blushing when I took his hand to go into the woods. I took him to an old building that I liked exploring in the woods. I don't know what the building used to be, but it was a perfectly private spot. As soon as we stopped, Makoto started asking about the building. I couldn't help myself, I just had to kiss him right there.<br/>
I told him how much I liked how smart he is and how cute he is, even though he tried to argue that the burn scars on his back made him anything but cute. I told him how much I like how he looks at me like I'm someone to him. I told him that he was perfect for me and that I wanted to keep him, and I swear, he practically jumped into my arms while saying yes.<br/>
My sweet, clever, perfect Makoto.</p><p>(August 17, 1996)<br/>
Apparently the Asous are so desperate to get Asou back, why I don't know, that they've offered a huge reward to anyone who can find her or provide information on her location. Every adult in the village is searching the woods like their lives depend on it, or at least like their wallets do.<br/>
Shinobu said that we need to finish with Asou today because, eventually, someone will find the hut. Asou thought that meant we were going to let her go, even asked about it. Like we didn't know that she'd rat us all out the first chance she got? Shinobu told her as such and she started crying and begging again, but Shinobu just ordered my Makoto, myself, and two other boys to hold Asou still on her knees before he ordered Umeko and the others to keep watch and make sure no one got near the hut.<br/>
Shinobu put a rope around Asou's neck and tied it to a stick, then he kept twisting the stick until she stopped making noise.<br/>
By the time he was done, Umeko had apparently gone home to get an old suitcase from her parents' attic and bring it back to the hut for us to stuff the body into.<br/>
Mio insisted we needed to keep Asou's wrists and ankles bound so we didn't have to work so hard, but getting a dead body shoved into a suitcase is still a lot of work. I spent so long in the bath trying to relax my muscles when I got home, that Shin was worried that I was sick, but I told him that I was fine.</p><p>(August 18, 1996)<br/>
Shinobu, Makoto, and I went back to the hut at midnight to get the suitcase with Asou's corpse in it. The plan was to dump the whole thing into the old village well that no one uses since, according to Makoto, the water in the well will destroy any evidence that wasn't destroyed when Umeko cleaned the body yesterday.<br/>
The whole way to the well, my Makoto was starting to panic. He kept acting like we were going to get caught and it was just too adorable. I had to kiss him to calm him down and, after I let him go, I half-expected him to try to jump into my arms or something equally adorable.<br/>
Shinobu just stared at us, then shrugged and said that we could do couple things after we dumped the corpse.<br/>
I wasn't expecting for the suitcase to make as much of a loud splash when it hit the water, but maybe I should have. I thought we would get caught so I just grabbed my Makoto by the hand and dragged him after Shinobu when we all ran.<br/>
Shinobu later told us that he was happy for us before he ran home. I just took my Makoto back to his house even though I wanted to take him home with me.</p><p>(August 20, 1996)<br/>
Umeko told me that the adults finally found Asou in the well.<br/>
At first I was disgusted that it took them two days to find a dead body, but then I realized that Umeko wasn't telling me something. I tried to demand that she tell me what else she knew, but she just ran off. Makoto tried to play it off and tell me that it wasn't important, and I saw red.<br/>
I'd never seen my Makoto afraid before, and especially not directed at me, but I know that I terrified him by slamming him into the wall and arguing at him. I think I called him stupid because he looked like he was going to cry. It's weirdly funny how all it took to apologize, and get him to forgive me, was for me to hold him in my arms and pet his hair. I did tell him that I was sorry for scaring him and he just cuddled right up with me like a kitten.<br/>
Shinobu called a meeting earlier and my clever Makoto assured him that the police wouldn't find any evidence that could direct them to us. We would all be fine.<br/>
Mio then told us that Kiyohara was in the city hospital after hearing about the corpse. Shinobu said that he hopes that she will be okay, I just hope that she keeps her mouth shut.</p><p>(August 25, 1996)<br/>
Shinobu and Mio wanted to go on a double date with my Makoto and I to the movies in the city. I only agreed because my Makoto looked so happy at the idea.<br/>
The whole bus ride there, he looked at Shinobu and Mio cuddling and it took everything I had to not scoff at his jealousy. Pulling him against me and holding him was enough to encourage him to stop acting so stupid. Of course, he refused to separate from me at the theater and on the bus ride back. I don't mind that he was clinging to me so much. Why should I? He's mine. If anyone is allowed to cling to me, it's going to be him.<br/>
When we got back, I walked him to his house then returned home myself, only to find Mom and Dad waiting up for me.At first, I thought that something was wrong with Shin, but that was clarified pretty damn quick.<br/>
Dad was angry at me for dating Makoto and Mom was wailing about how wrong it was for me to be with another boy. I'd never hated my parents before that moment, but I can honestly say that I despise them as much as I hate the Asous. Why should it matter what they think? Makoto is MINE. All that they need to care about is Shin because that is all that they're good for!<br/>
Dad punched me in the face for arguing with them and I had to leave, otherwise, I would have beaten him like I did to Asou.</p><p>(August 26, 1996)<br/>
Umeko drowned in her bathtub last night, apparently. Mio thinks that it was Asou, and Shinobu just shrugged and said that it wouldn't surprise him if it was. I can't say that I care very much. I have bigger, and far more important, things to worry about.<br/>
My parents want us to all move out of the village.<br/>
They want to take me away from Makoto because they believe that my Makoto is 'corrupting me' by making me like boys. As soon as my parents told me their plan, I wanted to grab the kitchen knife from my mother's hands and kill them both! They have no right to interfere! If not for the fact that I need them to take care of Shin, I would have done it.<br/>
My parents just don't understand what it's like when you find the perfect one who can still smile at you even after they see you at your worst. They keep saying that I'm only twelve and don't know what I'm doing or what I want. I'm almost thirteen, damnit! I know what I want and I want my Makoto!<br/>
I told Makoto what my parents wanted and he raged and screamed at me. I'd never seen him cry so much before. I don't like seeing my Makoto so upset. I held him and kissed him until he calmed down. I told him how much I loved him and promised that I had it all figured out already.<br/>
We're going to run away together because I will not let my parents take me away from him.<br/>
We told Shinobu and Mio. Shinobu thinks that we're being stupid but he's fine with it otherwise. Mio asked us how we were planning on getting away from the village. I still haven't figured that part out yet, but I'm sure I will.</p><p>(August 31, 1996)<br/>
I bought two bus tickets yesterday and told Makoto to pack his bag because we're leaving tonight.<br/>
Am I sad to leave Shin? Yes, but I know that he will be better off without me here. I do not know how long I will be able to contain this thing that's been growing inside of me ever since our parents disapproved of me being with Makoto and I would rather my little brother never see it. I don't care if my parents are upset because they never should have said that they would take me away from my Makoto. They should at least be grateful that I'm leaving before I give in to the urge to kill them both in their sleep.<br/>
I've written a letter that I'll put with Shin before I leave to get Makoto. I think that Shin will hate me for leaving, but it has to be done.<br/>
Himura Kaito chooses Hino Makoto and damn anyone who says that I should not.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm going to say this before you even click the next button for the next chapter...<br/>READ THE WARNINGS in the first author's note on the next chapter BEFORE you read that chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ...you found a purple diary...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>(June 20, 1996)<br/>I overheard a few adults saying that Asou Minako stabbed someone in the woods today...</i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>READ BEFORE CONTINUING:<br/>Trigger Warnings for the chapter: implied child abuse by parents, implied incest/rape by a parent, alcohol abuse by a parent, implied spousal abuse, double murder-suicide.<br/>If any of this triggers you, as well as the idea of a very unhinged victim of abuse taking revenge on their abuser(s) (and if that offends you, how did you get this far into this trainwreck?) then turning back now is completely acceptable behavior.<br/>Thank you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(June 20, 1996)<br/>I overheard a few adults saying that Asou Minako stabbed someone in the woods today. I think that they said that it was Himura Kaito. <br/>All that I know is that the Himura family is at the hospital in the city right now and, rumor says, that Asou-san left to follow them.</p><p>(July 12, 1996)<br/>Apparently Asou Minako dumped a pot of boiling water out of the second story window of her house and hit Hino Makoto. <br/>From what I overheard, he was burned pretty badly and will probably have scars on the back of his neck and shoulders for a long time.<br/>Rumor is that Asou-san paid off the Hino family to let the assault go just like he did to the Himura family.</p><p>(July 26, 1996)<br/>Asou Minako must have a vendetta against the Himura family, because I overheard someone saying that she attacked Himura Shin this time and broke the boy's leg in three places.<br/>Apparently, the Asou family paid off the Himuras to 'sweep this under the rug' again.<br/>Does every adult in this village believe that the safety of their children is worth whatever money the Asous are willing to write out a check for?</p><p>(August 1, 1996)<br/>I overheard someone saying that the youngest of the Sasuraibito family was beaten with a rock by Asou Minako today and now the whole family is at the hospital in the city hoping that the kid will be okay.<br/>I imagine that Asou-san is already on his way to the hospital again to pay off the Sasuraibito family this time.</p><p>(August 3, 1996)<br/>I saw Asou Minako dragging Kiyohara Kayako away today. She was hitting her and cursing at her. Kiyohara was crying and begging for mercy that even I know that Asou is incapable of.<br/>I wonder how much the Kiyohara family have sold their daughter's peace of mind for?</p><p>(August 5, 1996)<br/>Kurosawa Mio stopped by my house today and asked me if I wanted to go to a meeting at the pond. I asked her why and she said that the other kids were going to discuss what to do about Asou Minako.<br/>I had nothing else to do today other than make certain that mother did not drown herself in cheap beer, so I decided to go along.<br/>As long as I was home when father returned, everything would be fine.</p><p>(August 6, 1996)<br/>Everyone finalized a plan for dealing with Asou Minako yesterday and Hino Makoto told us about an abandoned fishing hut that he had found at the creek that would suffice as a hiding spot for Asou's lessons in why it is a poor choice to behave worse than the demons of Hell.<br/>Sasuraibito Shinobu and Himura Kaito are going to handle how we will get Asou to the pond where we will capture her.</p><p>(August 10, 1996)<br/>Since today was when we were going to capture Asou, I made certain that I brought rope and an old pillowcase for us to use. My parents have plenty of both in the attic and I imagine that they will not notice a few coils and one pillowcase missing.<br/>Kiyohara Kayako did her part in getting Asou Minako to the pond, and promptly left when Asou began beating her again.<br/>We managed to get Asou to the fishing hut without incident, but Sasuraibito-kun said that we should wait until tomorrow to for Asou's lessons. It mattered little to me when we began, but I did make certain to put the pillowcase over Asou's head after she was properly tied up.<br/>Mother was passed out near the kotatsu when I arrived home, and I did not see father anywhere but I know that he will show up at some point tonight.<br/>He always does.</p><p>(August 11, 1996)<br/>Today we began Asou Minako's lessons.<br/>Everyone took turns beating and kicking her as she cried and begged to go home. Several cursed at her and spat on her. I merely waited on an old barrel since I had no desire to strike her.<br/>Kurosawa Mio asked for my help and we cut off all of Asou's clothing and burned them. I suggested throwing Asou into the fire and several girls cheered at the idea, but Sasuraibito-kun told us not to waste the time. I then suggested feeding Asou her own jewelry and Kurosawa-chan was quite enthusiastic in her agreement. Kurosawa-chan decided to keep Asou's bracelet though I do not understand why.<br/>Hino Makoto threw a bucket of hot water onto Asou as revenge for her scarring him last month.<br/>Everyone seems happy getting their revenge and I wonder if getting revenge will make me finally feel something?</p><p>(August 12, 1996)<br/>I decided to cut all of Asou Minako's hair off today. I had thought that I would feel something in doing such, but I still felt nothing.<br/>I think that Sasuraibito-kun and Kurosawa-chan are interested in one another, even if I do not understand why.  After talking to Kurosawa-chan, initially about herself and Sasuraibito-kun, I now agree with her and believe that Himura-kun and Hino-kun are interested in one another as well. It is strange what things bring people together.<br/>I wonder if I would ever have a chance at what everyone else has?</p><p>(August 13, 1996)<br/>Kurosawa-chan stopped Asou's lesson today to tell us that she believed that she had another way for us to punish Asou. She suggested raping Asou.<br/>Asou screamed and begged for us not to do that to her, but Kurosawa-chan screamed that it was what she deserved for raping Kurosawa-chan's twin sister.<br/>I was confused at first since I know that males are very capable of rape. I have known for the last year that what father does to me when he comes into my room at night is rape. I did not know that females can rape other females.<br/>I was curious and asked Kurosawa-chan to tell me what needed to be done to do so and she walked me through it. Kurosawa-chan sounded so excited as she walked everyone through it when they took a turn. Only Sasuraibito-kun and Kurosawa-chan did not participate beyond Kurosawa-chan's instructions.<br/>It is strange how, even after, I still feel nothing.</p><p>(August 14, 1996)<br/>I decided to start washing Asou today, or at least rinsing her off, as she was beginning to smell like my mother, only without the stale beer odor.<br/>I have also decided to regularly participate in 'playing' with Asou as I suspect that, if I do so enough times, perhaps I will learn how to feel something other than this emptiness.</p><p>(August 15, 1996)<br/>Hino Makoto suggested that we begin attempting to drown Asou in buckets of water in order to get a reaction from her. It seemed to work and I decided to attempt the same to myself when I arrived home earlier.<br/>I am confused why attempting to drown myself did not make me feel anything.<br/>My father, however, was very angry with me for what I did. I am not certain if I will be able to walk to the hut tomorrow.</p><p>(August 16, 1996)<br/>I was assisting Hino-kun in drowning Asou when Sasuraibito-kun and Kurosawa-chan entered the hut holding hands. I told them that I believed that they looked good together and wished them well.<br/>When we were leaving, Himura-kun asked Hino-kun to leave with him for the woods. I imagine that they are intending to confess to one another. I wish them well if they do. Those who can feel happy should.<br/>As I left, after washing Asou, I realized that I did not want to return home and I could not stop staring at the creek.<br/>The only reason that I came home is because I did not want father to come looking for me. It never ends well when he comes looking for me.</p><p>(August 17, 1996)<br/>Sasuraibito-kun told us that everyone is looking for Asou because her parents offered a reward for her. It is strange how they always act as if money will solve everything, but that is their way. Sasuraibito-kun ordered Himura-kun, Hino-kun, and two other boys to hold Asou still while he put a rope around her neck to kill her. Sasuraibito-kun ordered the rest of us to keep watch.<br/>Outside of the hut, I decided to return home and grabbed one of the old suitcases in the attic. My parents would not miss it.<br/>When I returned to the hut, Asou was dead and we worked together to put her body into the suitcase. Sasuraibito-kun, Himura-kun, and Hino-kun would return at midnight to collect the suitcase and dump the body.</p><p>(August 20, 1996)<br/>The adults found Asou in the well.<br/>I was outside when they pulled the suitcase out and opened it. At the horrified sounds, I went over to investigate because I wanted to see how people behave at seeing a body. When I was close enough, I felt a cold chill down my spine.<br/>Asou's body was not in the position that we put it in when we put her in the suitcase.<br/>Asou was alive when she was dumped into the well. She died from drowning in the well, not from Sasuraibito-kun strangling her.<br/>I told Sasuraibito-kun, Kurosawa-chan, Himura-kun, and Hino-kun everything but the last part. I could not make myself tell them that Asou had drowned in the well after they dumped the body. Himura-kun knew I was not telling him something, but I managed to get away when he became distracted being angry at Hino-kun.<br/>I do not know what to do.</p><p>(August 25, 1996)<br/>I killed mother today.<br/>I smothered her with a pillow once she had passed out. I looked into a mirror afterwards and saw myself smiling. I know what I need to do.<br/>I arranged mother's body so that father will not realize anything is different.<br/>Father will be home very soon and I cannot wait to show him what makes me smile.</p><p>(August 26, 1996)<br/>I stayed home all day today and could not stop smiling.<br/>Mother is still where I left her after I moved her away from the kotatsu. Father is still next to the stairs in a pool of his own blood where I left him after I stabbed him when he came into my room last night.<br/>I am happy. I am so happy for the first time.<br/>I know I will be punished when someone comes to the house later today and sees my parents, but I have a plan. Once I finish this page, I will take a bath and I will be happy forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's one more chapter/'diary' after this...Mio's.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ...you found the spider lily diary...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>(June 10, 1996)<br/>Sister told me a secret today.</i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Final chapter written over two lunch breaks.<br/>I hope those who joined me on this insane train ride have enjoyed the attempted horror show.<br/>I'm going to return to my minimum wage drudgery.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(June 10, 1996)<br/>Mai told me a secret today.<br/>She told me that Asou Minako attacked her in the woods and raped her. She told me that she told Mom and Dad about it, but then Asou-san showed up and handed our parents a check.<br/>I don't know how much money our parents have sold her honor and virtue for, but it isn't fair.<br/>Sister hasn't stopped crying since Asou-san left.</p><p>(June 13, 1996)<br/>Oh sister mine, I swear to you, I will find a way to destroy Asou Minako.<br/>I will avenge you, no matter what it takes.</p><p>(June 20, 1996)<br/>I heard that Asou stabbed a boy in the woods today, dear sister. I think that it was Himura Kaito.<br/>She had no reason, just as she always has no reason. She just wanted to know what stabbing someone felt like.<br/>Himura-kun survived. Did he survive because of you, dear sister? Are you trying to protect us now?</p><p>(July 12, 1996)<br/>Hino Makoto was attacked by Asou today. She poured a bucket of boiling water on him from her second floor window.<br/>I heard that he has some burns because of the attack, but Asou-san paid off the Hino family just as he always does.<br/>We are truly slaves, are we not, my dear sister?</p><p>(July 26, 1996)<br/>Asou attacked Himura Shin and caused him to break his leg, sister.<br/>His older brother is furious, but we are all powerless before the Asous.<br/>If we fight back or argue, they will ruin the village and I do not know what to do.</p><p>(August 1, 1996)<br/>Sasuraibito Keiko was the victim today, sister.<br/>Asou beat her in the face with a rock just because Sasuraibito-chan accidently splashed muddy water onto Asou's shoes.<br/>I heard that Sasuraibito Shinobu is furious, but no one can tell with him.</p><p>(August 3, 1996)<br/>I saw Kiyohara Kayako today. She gave some money to the drifter who came to town last week.<br/>I think you would have loved to hear his music, dear sister. I know I enjoy it.<br/>Asou ruined everything like she always does.<br/>I wonder...does Asou hurt Kiyohara-chan like Asou hurt you?</p><p>(August 5, 1996)<br/>I have decided, sister, that today was the day to seek an answer for the Asou problem.<br/>I called everyone who I could think of to come to the pond so that we could discuss things.<br/>Worry not, my dear sister. Soon you will be avenged and we shall all be free.</p><p>(August 6, 1996)<br/>Oh, my dear sister, a glorious plan was made! <br/>All of us children will take revenge on Asou and repay her cruelty a hundred fold!<br/>The best thing is that, unlike our parents, we cannot be bought.<br/>Hino-kun found a place today for us to take Asou. I almost laughed when I realized that it was the old fishing hut where Asou committed her crime against you and I. It is the perfect backdrop for us.</p><p>(August 10, 1996)<br/>Today we captured Asou, dear sister.<br/>It was so easy. Kiyohara-chan lead her out to the pond and abandoned her when Asou began to beat her, then Himura-kun and Hino-kun lead the charge to grab Asou. Once we had her at the fishing hut, Sasuraibito-kun bound her with the rope provided by Yamino Umeko.<br/>Asou screamed in fear the whole time. She cried and begged for us to let her go but Yamino-chan just put a pillowcase over her head and all of us left her in the hut.<br/>Tomorrow afternoon, once we can get away, Asou will be ours to torment.</p><p>(August 11, 1996)<br/>All of us voted to grant Sasuraibito-kun and Himura-kun first rights to Asou's first punishments. After them, everyone took their turn, save for Yamino-chan, but I drew her in, for you, by having her assist me in cutting off all of Asou's clothes and burning them. Yamino-chan suggested that we throw Asou onto the fire, and most agreed, but Sasuraibito-kun said not to since we had many more punishments in store for Asou.<br/>Yamino-chan is delightfully cruel! She then suggested that we should force Asou to swallow her own jewelry. It was such fun to watch Asou try to fight it, but in the end, we succeeded. I kept the bracelet that Asou stole from you, sister. I will wear it always in your name.<br/>Hino-kun threw a bucket of hot water on Asou before we all left for the night. He looked so pleased that he could barely stop smiling as we left, until he saw Himura-kun leave with Sasuraibito-kun. What do you make of that, sister?</p><p>(August 12, 1996)<br/>Yamino-chan cut off all of Asou's hair today, sister. I imagine you would be laughing if you could see just how funny she looks now. Asou cried and tried to apologize, but I told her what a liar she is and slapped her for you, sister.<br/>Strangely, Yamino-chan approached me while everyone was beating Asou. She was asking me what I thought about Sasuraibito-kun since she believes that he is interested in me. If he is, I think that I would like that. We did talk about Himura-kun and Hino-kun. I believe that I have convinced her that they are interested in one another.<br/>I have not told anyone, but I have a plan for tomorrow, dear sister, and I know that it will be easy to convince everyone to participate.</p><p>(August 13, 1996)<br/>I avenged you, dear sister! I told everyone how to rape Asou and everyone, but Sasuraibito-kun, did! I didn't do much aside from tell everyone how to do it according to all of those dirty manga that we bought from the vending machines in the city.<br/>Sasuraibito-kun's refusal to participate was strange, but sweet too. Especially when he was looking right into my eyes when he said that he would rather wait for a special girl to do everything with, rather than use 'rich filth' like Asou.<br/>I think that I want to ask Sasuraibito-kun out some time.</p><p>(August 14, 1996)<br/>Himura-kun stopped me this morning to ask me if I had any dirty manga that detailed what men do together. I prodded him on why and he told me that he is interested in Hino-kun, but just wants to know how to get Hino-kun to be interested in him. Boys are so dense sometimes. If Kaito-kun would just open his eyes, he would see that Makoto-kun has been pining over him for days now.<br/>I gave him the manga and he immediately went to tell Sasuraibito-kun that he was going to miss Asou's punishment for today. I couldn't stop laughing nor smiling for so long after. I think that Kaito-kun and Makoto-kun will be good for each other.<br/>I did go to Asou's punishment lessons today, but nothing much happened worth discussing, dear sister, aside from the fact that Umeko-chan decided to start washing Asou before we left. Something about how Asou was beginning to smell like Umeko-chan's mother.</p><p>(August 15, 1996)<br/>Makoto-kun suggested that we start drowning Asou in buckets of cold water today, mostly just to make her responsive. It worked, but I was still growing bored, sister. We've all repaid everything on her already and now things are getting repetative.<br/>Shinobu-kun asked me out today, dear sister. We're going on a picnic at the pond tomorrow! I hope you are happy with me, sister.</p><p>(August 16, 1996)<br/>My date with Shinobu-kun was wonderful. We mostly just sat and talked, or skipped rocks on the pond. We had a simple lunch, but it was so much fun and so nice. I am going to keep Shinobu, dear sister. I think that we'll be good for each other.<br/>We still went to the hut and announced that we were dating. Everyone was happy and congratulating us except for Asou, but she can be ignored since Makoto-kun and Umeko-chan were drowning her in a bucket at the time.<br/>When we left, Himura-kun asked Hino-kun to take a walk with him. All that I can say is that it's about time.</p><p>(August 17, 1996)<br/>Shinobu killed Asou today. I did not expect it, but I am far from displeased. I wanted her to die for what she did to you and I, dear sister.<br/>The boys kept her still while Shinobu strangled her with a rope and stick, while everyone else kept watch to make sure none of the adults approached the hut and found us. I sat right in front of Asou the whole time just to watch the fear in her eyes as the life drained away from her. It was such an experience.<br/>Umeko-chan brought in an old suitcase for us to use to hide and transport the body. She's been such a help through all of this.<br/>At midnight, Shinobu, Kaito-kun, and Makoto-kun will return to dump the body.<br/>It's over, dear sister.</p><p>(August 18, 1996)<br/>Shinobu told me, when we met today, that dumping the body went off without a hitch. He then told me that Kaito and Makoto kissed in front of him and that he was happy for them both. I am as well, sister.<br/>I went to see Umeko today, but she wasn't able to leave her room. She said that it hurt too much to move. I asked her why she was hurting, but she told me that I should leave the house before her father got home.</p><p>(August 20, 1996)<br/>Umeko told us that the adults finally found Asou in the old well. I admit, I'm surprised it took them this long considering the reward the Asous were offering for their daughter's location and return was more than all of the money, for us, that Asou-san paid off our parents with.<br/>Kaito said that Umeko was hiding something, but that Umeko would not say anything.<br/>I wonder, dear sister, what secret is it that Umeko is keeping from us?</p><p>(August 25, 1996)<br/>I heard that Kiyohara-chan is in a coma in the city hospital right now. Apparently, she fainted when she was told that Asou was dead. I wonder if she will betray us all when she wakes up. If she does, we will figure out what to do.<br/>More importantly, Shinobu asked me out to the movies today. I said yes and suggested that we double-date with Kaito and Makoto because it sound fun. The bus ride to the city was such fun. I enjoyed getting to cuddle freely with Shinobu, though I almost laughed when I saw Makoto sulking up until Kaito pulled him over to cuddle him, then Makoto spent the rest of the day acting like a happy kitten. I don't think that Makoto even realizes that we saw a horror movie at the theater. The ride back was pleasant as well. <br/>With Asou gone, maybe we can have more days like this, sister.</p><p>(August 26, 1996)<br/>Umeko is dead.<br/>Her parents are dead too.<br/>I did not see this happening and now I do not know what to do, sister! Is this Asou's onryo or are you angry with us for seeking revenge? Did we not do enough?!<br/>Kaito's parents want to move their whole family away so that he can't be with Makoto, but Kaito is planning for him and Makoto to run away together. I wonder though. They're twelve, Kaito is almost thirteen, how will they survive? Can they survive? I do not know nor do I understand, sister.<br/>Shinobu's parents want to send him and Keiko-chan away to their grandparents' home up North. I told him that we would keep in contact because we want to marry each other, but I do not understand why everything has to keep going wrong even though Asou is dead.<br/>We should all be free!</p><p>(August 31, 1996)<br/>Kaito and Makoto are gone.<br/>They told me that they were going to leave at midnight and I wanted to stay awake to see them one last time. I saw them sneaking out of the village from our window. I hope for the best for them, sister.</p><p>(September 1, 1996)<br/>Shinobu and his little sister are leaving today as well. I will see Shinobu off at the bus stop, but I wish that he was not leaving.<br/>I'm going to miss him so much, sister.</p><p>(September 5, 1996)<br/>Shinobu called today to ask how things were. I told him the truth. Three more kids who were involved are dead. All three drowned in some manner like Umeko did, though their families were left unharmed unlike her parents.<br/>Oddly, Shinobu asked me about Umeko's parents. He didn't know that they were dead, so I lied to to him and told him that they had left the village not long after he and his sister did. I don't want him to worry about his own parents. They may have sold out his sister's safety and independence, but they are not bad people.<br/>The Himuras left the village earlier today. I think that they've simply disowned Kaito and no longer wish to look for him. The Hinos are leaving tomorrow.<br/>Our parents decided that we should move as well due to something about the village dying because the Asous fulfilled their threat and left. On the bright side, we will be moving up North and be only a city away from Shinobu! I can hardly wait to see him.</p><p>(October 1, 1996)<br/>Shinobu told me that he hates an older boy that he goes to school with, a Kitagawa Masao. I assured Shinobu that, should this boy become a problem, that I would help him deal with the problem.<br/>After all, we already know very well how to deal with those whom we hate, don't we, my dearest Mio?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This whole plot bunny nightmare felt like a train ride to Crazy Town to me, but I hope those who did read it have enjoyed.<br/>With that said...have a pleasant day/night/whatever. DemonAngelSakina out.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried to tag as much warning as I could, but if you feel I need more warnings, please let me know and let me know which ones.<br/>I tried.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>